


Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

by PizzaHorse



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Hiding, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: Cassandra's starting to think she should sneak the princess out more often.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raps pls you’re supposed to be hiding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558556) by kaiyamon. 



"I think we lost them," Cassandra panted, still clutching Rapunzel protectively.

They were wedged between two buildings in a sort of alleyway, which was clearly not made for two people to occupy at the same time. They were far enough back that the shadows from the buildings on either side blanketed them in almost total darkness, hiding their forms from the guards who had spotted them just moments before.

Rapunzel watched Cassandra's chest rise and fall, also aware of her own heavy breathing. Despite the coolness of the night air, their current proximity made it so the space between them was quickly growing warmer.

All at once, Rapunzel drew herself up on her tiptoes, uniting her lips to Cassandra's. She grasped at the fabric of her shirt, trying to bring their bodies closer together, if that were even possible. She savored the earthy, salty taste of Cassandra's lips.

Cassandra's sword dug into her back, as Rapunzel pressed her to the wall. She squealed in surprise, caught off-guard for once, but soon melted into the kiss. The sword jabbing into her rapidly grew uncomfortable, and she pushed Rapunzel back against the opposite wall. Their hands became intertwined, and Rapunzel slid them up the bricks, allowing Cassandra to hold them in place on either side of her head. It also made her unable to escape Cassandra's fervor, which she didn't seem to mind at all, consumed with her own desire.

The seconds ticked by, turning into minutes. The small space made the situation nearly inescapable, but neither seemed to want this to end. Hot, heavy breaths interrupted their promiscuity whenever one of them came up for air, swallowed again by the other chasing them down and renewing the contact.

Rapunzel let out a long, low moan, punctuated by an audible whimper as her hips thrust against Cassandra's body.

The sound tore Cassandra out of whatever improper thoughts she had been having about the princess, and she broke their kiss at long last.

"Cass-"

Her voice was low, huskier than Cassandra had ever heard before. She pulled back, dodging her lips as she tried not to let this end. They stared at each other, not much more than silhouettes in the dark, gasping for breath.

Rapunzel opened her half-lidded eyes, leaning against the wall as she licked her lips hungrily. She crossed her arms, looking at Cassandra with an expression that was halfway between pouting and pleading. She wasn't ready for this to end.

"We have to go. The guards will double back soon."

"Right."


End file.
